criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Festival of Fear
The Festival of Fear is the seventh case in Starlight Shores and the final one situated in the Urban Skies district. Case After the end of the last case, the player and Linda attempt to find Theo. You head up to where the festival preparations are taking place. Linda decides to investigate Theo's tent. After you investigate the scene you find Theo Ryans dead, lying on a wooden table, a stab wound to his chest. At first Linda starts tearing up but pulls herself together to solve his murder. Theo's autopsy shows he was killed by a single stab to the abdomen and then died of blood loss. Malcolm also says that he found traces of tobacco inside the victim's wound therefore the killer smokes. In Chapter 1, three people were suspected of murder: Deliah Vertuna after a picture of her with Theo was found, Mayor Elisa Chiles after it was discovered she was paying Theo large sums of money and Oliver Salberto because he wrote a threat letter to Theo. At the end of Chapter 1 Chief Ramone announced that Linda was not allowed to work on this case and the player would be partnered with Malcolm Hia. During Chapter 2, two new suspects were discovered them being Lupita Sinclair (she had attended the festival) and Christian Henderson (a pack of his cigarettes was found on the crime scene). The killer turned out to be Oliver Salberto. He killed Theo as he he had discovered Oliver was going to use the festival as a cover to sell illegal weapons to a crime gang of Starlight Shores so he could earn some money. Theo was going to tell Linda at their lunch date but was killed before he could arrive. Oliver was sentenced to 50 years in prison with no chance of parole. In the Additional Investigation, Lupita Sinclair came forward and said she had a bad feeling about where all the money she raised was going. She told the team that she pays the charity money to Elisa Chiles, who then forwards it to various charities around the world. The team went to look at Mayor Chiles' office and they discovered her secretaries computer. Alice then confirmed that Elisa and Lily Kelly were stealing government money to spend for themselves. The player and Linda arrested both of them for corruption. At the end of the case, Chief Ramone announced that you and Linda would be relocated to a new district, Central City. The Chief said that after Mayor Chiles was arrested a new election would be taking place in Central City and he wants the player to oversee it runs smoothly. The player was then told to meet mayoral candidate Vivienne Bird's head of security at the Starlight Shores railway. Victim * Theo Ryans (found dead in his tent, a stab wound in his abdomen) Murder Weapon * Dagger Killer * Oliver Salberto Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect Rayuela de Ficciones Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect has read Rayuela de Ficciones *The suspect drinks cocktails Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspects smokes *The suspect has read Rayuela de Ficciones Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a male *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect has read Rayuela de Ficciones Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect smokes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tent (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Book, Victim's Wallet, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Examine Bloody Book (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Deliah Vertuna) *Ask Deliah Vertuna about her relationship with Theo (Prerequisite: Victim's Wallet examined) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Bank Records; New Suspect: Elisa Chiles) *Ask Elisa about the bank record (Prerequisite: Torn Paper examined; New Crime Scene: Office) *Investigate Office (Clues: Box of Files) *Examine Box of Files (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (New Suspect: Oliver Salberto; Prerequisite: Box of Files examined) *Question Oliver Salberto about his threat letter to the victim (Prerequisite: Letter) *Go to Chapter 2 (one star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Festival Grounds (Clue: Trashcan, Footprints, Will) *Examine Will (Result: Completed Will) *Analyse Completed Will (06:00:00) *Ask Deliah Vertuna about the victim's will (Prerequisite: Will analysed) *Examine Footprints (Result; New Suspect: Lupita Sinclair) *Ask Lupita Sinclair why here footprints were at the festival (Prerequisite: Footprints examined) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Lucky Charm Necklace) *Examine Lucky Charm Necklace (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyse Liquid Sample (Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) *Investigate Wooden Table (Clues: Cigarette Box, Victim's Phone) *Examine Cigarette Box (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result; New Suspect: Christian Henderson) *Ask Christian about his cigarette box (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) *Ask Oliver about Theo's text messages (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone) *Go to Chapter 3 (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Desk (Clues: Charity Plan, Safe, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Watch) *Ask Christian why his watch was at the Mayor's Office (Prerequisite: Watch fixed) *Examine Safe (Result: Documents) *Analyse Documents (09:00:00) *Interrogate Elisa about the mysterious documents (Prerequisite: Documents analysed) *Examine Charity Plan (Result: List of Funders) *Ask Lupita why Theo funded her Charity (Prerequisite: List of Funders revealed) *Investigate Muddy Path (Clues: Dagger, Love Letter) *Examine Dagger (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Love Letter (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyse Hair Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (no stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Lupita Sinclair about her concerns (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins, Burger) *Investigate Mayor's Office (Prerequisite: Talk to Lupita Sinclair about her concerns; Clues: Smashed Laptop) *Examine Smashed Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Unlocked Laptop (08:00:00) *Arrest Elisa Chiles for corruption (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analysed) *Arrest Lily Kelly for corruption (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analysed) *Speak to Danny Lewis about Central City (All tasks before must be done) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Killer's Profile *The killer smokes *The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones *The killer drinks cocktails *The killer is a male *The killer has brown hair Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Urban Skies Category:Starlight Shores